Moments In Time
by Bobllama5
Summary: Moments in time throughout the lives of James and Lily Potter. Fluff
1. Chapter 1:Fancy

He griped my wrist and pulled me back against him. I could feel him running his hands down my sides to my waist, pushing me back against the wall and leaning in. "You can't go now," his low voice rumbled in my ear sending a shiver down my spine "not after that." His warm breath pulsed out over my face, tingling against my slips. I couldn't help it, I whimpers. "What are you afraid of Evans? You have no reasons left against me, I've changed, all for you. Can't you see that?" his voice became angry at the last part and he pushed us harder against the wall. I closed my lids. I couldn't bear the smoldering look in his warm brown eyes, the flecks of gold making my gut twist. His weight leaned against me, pushing me into the wall. One hand on the small of my back, possessive and protective at the same time. "Evans..." His gruff voice made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "Why won't you go out with me Evans, give me ONE good reason why." The silence stretches, every muscle in my body becoming taunt. I'd never wanted him more but I couldn't have him, couldn't be seen around him. He was James Bloody Potter for Merlin's sake, and I was Lily Evans. We couldn't go out...could we? "Please Lil... one reason...and I'll go" he sounded so defeated, and that, well that just made me want to slap him; he'd fort so hard and we'd finally come this far and he...he was just gonna give up. I snapped my eyes open and when they met his it felt like sparks flew. But when I saw the desperate look in his face I faltered. "Y-you c-c-can't..." I was furious at myself for stammering, it was James Potter for Merlin's sake. But before I could react I saw a flicker of hope in his eyes and he kissed me, pushing his lips hard down on mine. I froze, and then slowly wound my arms around his neck and my fingers though his hair, pulling myself closer to him and mashing my lips against his. One of his hands found it's way to my hair and his fingers entangled themselves in it, his thumb rubbing my neck. His other hand on my back, pulling me closer, both of us fighting to make our two forms one. His lips were hard and sweet on mine, pushing against me like his life depended on it. We moved together, desperate to become one. Our body's heated and I felt the flush rise in my cheeks and around my waist as his hand slip just under the edge of my shirt and rested on my bare skin, sending tingled everywhere. When we finally came up for air, panting, I could see the smug expression written all over his stupid handsome face. He leaned his forehead down against mine and whispered in that low voice that made me shiver and over heat all at once "I knew you fancied me Evans" "Potter, if you EVER grab me like that again-" "What? You'll fancy the pants right off me?" 


	2. Chapter 2: Peter's Homework

A warm, strong arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back against a broad chest. A breath tickled her neck as the guy leaned round and placed a kiss on her check. She felt herself blush at the open display of tinder affection, but aside from relaxing into his embrace she ignored her boyfriend and continued to talk the Ravenclaw boy about the ancient runes homework that was given. They had been dating now for three months now and she still felt a flush whenever he touched her, though she tried not to show it. A feather light kiss on her neck and she had to struggle not to let out a gasp. She hated that he had this effect on her, but she craved for it all the same. "Peter wants to know if you can help him with his charms homework tonight?" his deep yet smooth voice sent a shiver down her spine. "And why isn't Peter asking me himself hmm?" she only just managed to make her own voice teasing instead of a shaky mess. "Ooh come on Lil, the boy has idolized you for about five years now, three months of talking instead of yelling isn't going to be enough for not to be slightly terrified of you." His voice to, took on teasing tone and his grip on her waist tightened. "Well, who's fault is that idolizing ay Potter?" she turned in his grip to face him with a smirk on her face. Only to have it falter slightly when she saw how close his face was. "Guilty" he said so softly it was almost a whisper before he kissed her. She felt a slight zing as his lips touched hers that traveled all over her body and made her lean ever so slightly more into him as her own arms snaked around his neck bringing his head down closer to hers and her hands tangled in his soft hair. His other arm that wasn't holding her waist tightly to him came up and his fingers slid into her hair, tilting her head just right to deepen the kiss "You can just tell they've been waiting to do that all day, any excuse at all and off they go." Came the snarky words from beside them. "Oh buzz off Sirius." her voice was barely a mumble as she pulled James's mouth back to hers. "But what about poor old Harvey here, are you just going to forget him? Or what about Peter? He still anxiously awaits his answer via James owl. Though something tells me he would have been better of sending Remus owl or even a real owl." "The girl said to shuff off mate." James said but this time Lily pulled back too, she turned a little in James's arms and smiled sheepishly at the Ravenclaw. "Sorry Harvey, I guess I should go see what Peter needs. See you in class tomorrow!" and with a little wave she gripped James's warm calloused hand, hit Sirius on the back of his head and walked off in the direction of the Gryffindor common-room with the boys in tow. 


End file.
